What Might Have Been
by SoranoHikari
Summary: In the world of business, Kikyo was a powerful woman. A decision years earlier changed her life and took away her happiness. Now years later as she sits in her office all of her memories come flooding back.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and what a shame that is.

What Might Have Been

By: SoranoHikari aka (MiakaRyo)

This is my first fic that I have written. I think I have gone back and fixed the problems so I am reposting it. There is a _lime_ scene in the flashback so read it if you want to. Please read and review, but no flames please. I hope everyone enjoys reading my story.

She stood there at the window looking out over Tokyo Bay. She was a corporate woman in the highest position that she could have risen to in Toukai International Corporation. She was one of three executive vice presidents to the president, Mr. Inutaisho. His two sons were the other vice presidents and were being groomed to take over the corporation from their father when he died. In Kikyo's estimation that was never going to happen. It seemed that the old man was never going to die. She thought this with a smile on her face because she in general liked the old man as she called him. However she knew she should curb these thoughts because they always lead to the younger brother and the even more painful what might have beens.

Just as she felt all the old memories starting to flood her mind and heart she heard a soft knock on the door. She was immediately pulled from her daze. "Yes, who is it?" she called out in a somewhat weak voice.

"It's me! Kagura ma'am. I have those documents that you requested earlier." came the wintry voice from Kikyo's personal assistant. "Great! Fabulous! Just what I need right now that bitch Kagura coming in here and seeing me in this state." thought Kikyo. She knew she could not be seen like this for Kagura would take great pleasure in seeing her pain. She would also take great pleasure in spreading it throughout the office because any news of Kikyo showing emotions was a big thing.

Kikyo knew of her reputation as the Ice Queen of the Boardroom because at certain times she had perfected it and used it to her advantage. She heard Kagura knocking again and answered rather sharply "Come in". Kagura came in the door quietly and quickly going over each document with Kikyo. She was always looking at her out of the corner of her eye though trying to guess why she had to wait so long at the door because Kikyo was normally a prompted person.

Kikyo quickly, with strict instruction not to be disturbed unless necessary, sent Kagura on her way. As soon as the door closed Kikyo burst into tears. With her head on her cherry wood desk she felt all of her memories come back to her of the time when she was the happiest she had ever known.

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha stop it! I have to get ready for work and so do you!" stated a very messed up and laughing Kikyo. She was trying to climb out of the tangled sheets when a very slender clawed hand grasped her around her waist and pulled her back down.

"You are not going anywhere until I'm done with you which, in my opinion, will be never." said a very naked Inuyasha. Kikyo's heart filled with an all consuming love that scared the shit out of her at his words. She could not believe someone could love her like that.

Inuyasha saw Kikyo's eyes start to cloud and knew she was remembering her childhood. She had told him that she had grown up in a cold house between two parents who loved only themselves. Each only saw her as a pawn in one of their many fights or a toy that they could play with. Inuyasha could not understand how anyone could not love her because she was everything he wanted in a mate. As he held her he knew that soon he was going to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him, but right now he had other things on his mind.

Kikyo could feel him getting very aroused as she drew small patterns all over his muscular chest. Their breathing soon changed from calm and normal to rapid and shallow. Kikyo, at that moment, looked up into his amber eyes and became incredibility lost in their glowing depths. Inuyasha lowered his head and caught Kikyo's lips. The kiss was at first simple almost chaste but Inuyasha's "friend" made itself known against Kikyo's hip. She gasped and he slid his tongue into her mouth changing the kiss entirely. It was now a kiss of passion where each explored the others farthest reaches never, in truth, reaching far enough. Their tongues began a duel of domination but with neither really ever winning.

They soon broke the kiss with each panting hard. His hand began to move up her stomach to her breasts. Finally reaching his destination, he began to fondle her round luscious globes. Kikyo could hear her own soft moans which excited him even more.

Inuyasha began to lick and bite at Kikyo's right breast. With his other hand he began to caress Kikyo's other breast. He pinched and pulled at the nipple quickly making the creamy globes become pert.

Kikyo could not believe all the feelings coursing through her body, but it was always this way with Inuyasha. She felt as if she was spinning so fast that she would never come down. At the exact same moment, she felt like a bird climbing through the heaven on her way to a wonderful place, but running parallel with those two was a darker edgier feeling. It was like she was on the edge of a mountain, and she was so high up that if she fell she would fall forever.

It was in these moments that she felt the happiest and the safest.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kikyo lend back in her black leather chair remembering the happiness that she had once had. Her eyes were closed and tears were running down her face. She still could remember all of those happy memories but with those came the one memory that changed her life forever. It was that memory that she regretted the most because it took away all her happiness and in some ironic way gave it to another.

Suddenly at that moment Kikyo heard a shifting noise and her tear glistened eyes popped open. Her office door was opened one-fourth of the way. She looked all around and then her eyes landed on a child.

The child looked at her for a moment and then asked in a happy four year old voice "Why are you crying lady?"

Kikyo could not believe her eyes or even find her voice to answer. Standing before her was the child she should have had. The child that belonged to someone else.

She was really a beautiful child with a petite little body for a four year old. She had long raven colored hair with natural silver streaks running through it. Her eyes were a beautiful golden amber color that Kikyo knew shifted from light to dark depending on her moods. The cutest thing about her though was her puppy-dog ears. They were white, furry, and very sensitive to loud noises just like her father.

The little girls name was Izumi and she was Inuyasha's daughter. She was another woman's daughter. She was the baby that Kikyo might have had if only she had made the correct decision on that fateful night seven years ago.

Because of that one decision, Kikyo lost it all and someone else inherited all of her happiness and dreams. A voice calling out broke Kikyo's train of thought and brought pain to her already shattered heart.

"Izumi, where are you?" called her mother and Inuyasha's mate. The woman named Kagome.

Next chapter: The women called Kagome


End file.
